


May I help you with that?

by Hanamura_Masahime



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Me and my tags full of plot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamura_Masahime/pseuds/Hanamura_Masahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well the title says it all... Syo gets caught during a VERY private moment... And his friend is willing to give him a hand x3 Also, I hate summaries :D Yaoi alert!</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I help you with that?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written more than two years ago and posted on my [Fanfiction acc](https://www.fanfiction.net/~hanamuramasahime) . Now I'm just copy+pasting it in here.

Syo had had a very loooong and exhausting day. He had been in the recording room with Tokiya and Ren finishing his "S" Class last project all day. It was frustrating to sing along with his classmates, though. Tokiya had an impeccable technique and Ren's voice was so sensual… Syo already knew he lacked both of those qualities, but singing along with them, it became more evident…

" _Damn it!"_ He needed to slow down, to relax a bit, to release all those frustrations… Maybe a "release" was a great idea.

He had the bedroom all to himself after all, which didn't happen very often. "A" class went into the recording studio after them so Natsuki wouldn't be back for a while, right?

Thus the blond just laid down on his bed, unzipped his pants and started to stroke his crotch. He smiled to the sensation. He slowly intensified his motions, immersing himself in his filthy thoughts.

A few minutes went by and suddenly, he heard the 'click' of the door handle and the 'crack' of it opening. When he sat up, he saw Natsuki staring at him, wide-eyed, his mouth slightly opened. _Crap!_ It was too late. He just froze in embarrassment, unable to even cover himself.

"What are you doing… Syo-chan?" asked the taller blond approaching the bed. He wore a lascivious gaze and a teasing smirk on his fine lips. Syo had never seen his roommate like that. He always had a rather innocent look.

"May I help you with that?" Natsuki said, kneeling in front of the bed.

Maybe it was just because Syo was too far into the mood already, but the proposal seemed irresistibly tempting for the petite blond.

He nodded shyly and the other one took Syo's sex with one of his firm hands and devoured it all in one quick movement. The younger teen let out a resounding moan followed by a series of agitated gasps. The combination of the sensation and the surprise proved to be ecstatic.

"D-do it again." he asked in a whisper.

Natsuki smiled and withdrew his mouth sucking tightly, which made Syo bite his lower lip, and charged once again.

"Aaaaaah~~" Syo moaned, tangling his fingers with golden locks of hair.

The older initiated a bobbing motion. The slow back-and-forward movement made the pink-golden haired boy whine in pleasant agony.

The action went on for awhile. From time to time, Natsuki raised his head and licked the other's length completely, looking Syo straight into his eyes, causing shivers of desire go across his back. Other times he just let the boy see him playing naughtily with the tip.

The blue-eyed boy could not move his gaze away from his roommate _. Has he always been this gorgeous?_

A couple of times he was about to finish, but the idea of releasing his orgasm INTO his childhood friend's mouth held him back. Nevertheless, Natsuki settled his dilemma. The older man separated his mouth from his cock for just a moment to tell him:

"Fill me… Fill me… with your scent…" he bit his lip "… _please_." The aroused plea drove Syo mad. He banged his head softly against the wall behind him and shut his eyes.

Natsuki only needed to charge a couple more times to fulfill his desire. Syo arched his back and with a loud scream as he released his orgasm into the other's mouth, pushing Natsuki's head deeper onto his throbbing organ.

The smaller blond let his back rest on the wall, as the older one raised his face and let Syo see him swallowing up all the fluid and next he let out a loud "Aaaah", half-closing his eyes, as if he'd just tried out the most delicious beverage in the world.

The petit just admired his roommate's hotness, seeing him sexually as he never before had.

"You're… exquisite, Syo-chan." Natsuki's voice brought him back to reality and, with his mind clearer, he understood what just happened.

That awareness made him jump out of bed, arranging his clothes hurriedly. Natsuki got up beside him in surprise.

"Mmmm… t-thank you. I have to go!" Syo said confusedly, as he rushed to the exit. However, he stood still for a moment. _Is it OK to leave like this?_ , he thought, still facing the door.

"Maybe…" he turned around. "Maybe we could do it again… some other time", he flushed.

"I'll be glad to help you out anytime… Syo-chan." Natsuki answered, brushing his hair back and licking his lips lustfully.

Syo widened his eyes, and flushing even deeper, dashed outside the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story! No wonder it is so horribly written :v   
> My adored Scarlotte O'Hara, where would my stories be without you? u_u Thanks for all your help!  
> Thank you Yui for compelling me to do this xD Hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
